Electronic design automation (EDA) is a category of systems for assisting with the design of electronic systems and devices. Large, integrated circuit designs are often assembled from previously designed blocks. This enables reduced turnaround times for generation of an integrated circuit. Automated design of routing connections between individual circuit elements or design blocks are also part of such EDA system operations. Schematic and layout information for such block portions of a design may be exchanged or licensed as intellectual property.